Precious Love
by xxMatsuda
Summary: SUPER JUNIOR. Eunhyuk x Donghae - Donghae is bored one rainy night and decides to pay his favorite Hyung a visit. One-shot


Hey~ xxMatsuda here... This is my very first Super Junior fan fiction, so forgive me if it seems amateur XD Contains EunHae and some HanChul (: Please comment~

* * *

**• • • { Precious Love } • • •**

"Ugh, it's been raining for two days straight!" Donghae complained, tapping his fingers on his desk. He swiveled on his chair to and fro, staring at the ceiling.

"Hyung! Let's play soccer!" He said, running up to Heechul.

"Idiot, can't you see how much it's raining outside?" Heechul snapped, he looked up from the television screen to glare at Donghae.

"Geez, calm down. You're always so loud." Hankyung muttered, he patted Heechul on the head and gave Donghae a smile, "Go bother Eunhyuk, he should be in his room."

Donghae's eyes brightened at the thought, "Good idea! I'll see you guys later~" He called, running out the door.

"Aish, he's always so hyper when it comes to rainy days. Why is he always so loud? It's so annoying, you know--"

"Oh just shut up." Hankyung said, planting a small kiss on Heechul's lips, which silenced him immediately. Hankyung laughed and ran playfully into the room that they stood up and smirked, "It's gonna be a looong night."

**• • • • • •**

"Hyuuuung~ Open the door!" Donghae called, knocking on Eunhyuk's door. He waited a few moments but there was still no answer.

"Anchoooovyyy~?" Donghae slowly turned the doorknob and tiptoed into the dim room. He looked over at Eunhyuk's bed to see him sleeping soundly. Donghae smiled and poked Eunhyuk softly on the cheek. He poked him again and again.

"Eun... Eun... Wake up." Donghae whispered, gradually getting louder, "EUN. WAKE UP." He yelled, sitting next to Eunhyuk on the bed.

"Wha... huh? Hae? What do you want?" Eunhyuk asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"I'm bored, play with me!" Donghae said, smiling. Although the room was dim, his smile shined brightly.

"Hae... It's..." He scratched his head as he looked at the clock, "It's almost midnight. Can't I play with you tomorrow?"

"No! I'm so bored, I can't sleep! Pleaaase?" Donghae begged, tugging on Hyuk's shifted silently and scratched his head and sighed. "Donghae."

"Yes?"

Eunhyuk looked at Donghae directly in the eyes, causing him to lower his volume. He pushed him down on the bed and crawled on top of him. Donghae's eyes grew wide, his cheeks were flaring. Could Hyuk tell he was blushing? He hoped not, that would be terribly embarrassing. Eunhyuk kept a straight face, leaning closer and closer to Donghae. Hae could feel Eunhyuk's warm breath, tickling his anticipating lips. What was going on his head? He waited anxiously to find out.

"Hae..." Eunhyuk whispered seductively, cupping his cheek in his right hand lightly. Donghae's eyes closed, his lips puckering a bit. His face felt so hot, Eunhyuk's lips were only centimeters away. He had been waiting for this day. Silently watching over Eunhyuk was getting old, it was about time he showed him how he really felt. Donghae puckered his lips even more.

Then there was a small chuckle."He's chuckling..." Donghae thought, "Wait..."

"WHY ARE YOU CHUCKLING?!" Donghae's eyes shot open and he saw Eunhyuk's charismatic gummy smile. Hyuk patted Donghae's cheek lightly and chuckled again, just a little louder.

"Go to sleep, Fishy." He said. And with that, he laid back down and was asleep in minutes, his grin still plastered on his face.

Donhae sat there for a few moments, the gears in his brain processing what just happened. He pouted and buried his face in his hands, "Damn... How embarrassing..." He whispered to himself. He looked over to Eunhyuk, how happy and content he looked as he slept. He looked at his rosy cheeks, they looked really soft... Hae blushed as he remembered how Hyuk had caressed his cheek not too long ago. Hesitantly, he leaned down and pressed his lips on Eun's warm cheek.

"You always mess with me... I really hate it." Donghae whispered, ruffling Eunhyuk's hair, "But... I love you for that." He smiled and laid down next to Eunhyuk, too lazy to run back to his own dorm. "Ha... Fishy and Anchovy... I guess he just doesn't like me like that..." He laid his head on his arm and sighed, "Good night, Hyukkie."

**• • • • • •**

Did you like it? :D This actually took me a long time XD Comments are appreciated! I might make a novel, if I come up with some ideas~ :D Thanks for reading


End file.
